Jiroh's Birthday Presents
by rapturousdreams
Summary: It's Jiroh's birthday, what's Atobe going to give him? Read and find out. :.:atoji:.: birthday fic for Jiroh.


**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Jiroh! Here's my gift. Hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to own PoT and its characters, I don't.

* * *

_**..happybirthday..jiroh..**_

"Sugoi!" our favorite narcoleptic shouted excitedly. His mother had prepared his favorite breakfast. He ate happily.

Earlier that day his parents and siblings had greeted him a happy birthday. (a/n not sure if they're in good terms with each other but I want it to so…yeah. They are.)

They had celebrated his birthday yesterday since they knew he would celebrate today with his friends. After eating, he proceeded to school. He wasn't our usual narcoleptic. Of course! It's his birthday so he's excited especially when he's thinking of what the others would give him.

When he first stepped in the school grounds, he was invaded by his fangirls. And you'd think he won't have any since he's always sleeping. Wrong! The cuter you are, the more fangirls you get. And now, he was buried in his gifts. He went to his locker where more presents were put. He decided to call his Keigo. (a/n _his! Keigo!_ Sorry. The author has totally lost it today. Too excited.)

"Keigo…" he complained. "I'm buried in their birthday presents…could you call someone to bring them home? Or maybe to your house?"

"Alright. Someone will be picking those up from your locker in awhile and bring it to my house. Fine with you?" Atobe answered. He was on his way to a student council meeting. "Go to practice, Jiroh. I'll be there a little later. I have a meeting to attend."

"Ok! Arigatou Keigo!" Jiroh almost hung up when…

"Happy Birthday Jiroh" he heard it from the other line. He smiled widely.

"Arigatou!" he then hung up. He went to the changing rooms and saw a queen-sized bed in a corner. There was a note on top. He went over to it and read the note.

_To: Jiroh_

_From: Ore-sama_

_So you won't sleep on those cold, hard benches anymore._

He smiled. Typical Atobe. He's as extravagant as ever. But it was good since he now had a specific place to sleep on. Sometimes, the places he slept on weren't really comfy. He changed into his clothes and went to the courts. He wanted to see what his teammates had given him.

When he arrived, there was a huge banner with a "Happy Birthday Jiroh!" on it. And the team members had shouted it too.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" he shouted, grinning. "How did you guys know?"

"Oh! I don't know. Maybe because you kept on glomping people yesterday and screaming "It's my birthday tomorrow! Sugoi!" in their ears!" Gakuto said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Gakuto, it's his birthday today" Yuushi said.

"Happy Birthday, Jiroh-senpai" Choutarou said walking to him and giving him his gift. He smiled and took it.

"Arigatou Ootori-kun!" he glomped Choutarou.

"Can't…breathe…Jiroh-senpai…" Jiroh looked at Choutarou.

"Oh…gomen" he grinned and released Choutarou from his deadly glomp. (a/n pfff…deadly glomp…haha!...sorry…)

And on went gift giving. The day was rather normal. Atobe hadn't shown up in morning practice since the meeting was extended. And then, on breaks he was usually called by some important person so he wasn't able to talk to Jiroh in person the whole day.

Jiroh had quite a happy day with all those presents and everything. But Atobe wasn't there the whole day so he wasn't able to enjoy that much. Although Atobe had given him so many gifts he found in various places just for him.

And to top it all off, Atobe had prepared a ride for him to go to Rikkaidai and visit his favorite Rikkai player. When he went in the limousine later at dismissal, there was a cake wrapped beautifully with a note. It was the same with every other gift, always a note on top. It read:

_Jiroh, here's some cake. Go and share it with that Rikkai player._

_-Ore-sama_

Jiroh smiled and did as the note had told him. He went to Rikkai and gave the cake to his idol.

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun!" he happily skipped to Marui. Marui looked up.

"Oh. What's up?" he asked. Jiroh smiled and handed him the cake.

"It's my birthday today! Here's some cake!" Marui took the cake.

"Happy birthday! Uhh…sorry I don't have any present. I didn't know it was your birthday today…" Marui looked worried. Jiroh shook his head.

"It's alright. You can just give it to me some other time when you have one. I have to go, Marui-kun. Bye!" Jiroh ran off to the limousine. Marui was left holding the cake.

When Jiroh went to Atobe's house, there was a huge feast awaiting him with all the regulars. This time, Atobe was there. He smiled. They had started singing 'happy birthday'. He was then seated on the chair next to Atobe's. When they had finished singing, a huge cake was brought in.

"Wh-what the?" Gakuto gaped. "Hey! Why does he have a huge cake when we only had normal sized cakes?"

"Gakuto…" Yuushi shook his head. "One, he's Atobe's boyfriend. Two, he's Atobe's boyfriend."

"Hey! Those are the same reasons!" Gakuto's brows furrowed.

"Exactly." Yuushi said, smirking. (a/n we do not know what's going on in his mind. Or the author's mind)

The other regulars just sweatdropped and watched as Jiroh blew the candles. After that, they clapped and greeted him again.

"Arigatou! Now, let's eat!" and they all started to dig in. When they were in a middle of a crazy conversation, mainly Gakuto and Shishido who were both fighting, Atobe and Jiroh slipped out of the room.

"Where're Atobe and Jiroh?" Gakuto suddenly asked.

"Probably making out somewhere, stupid perverted buchou" Shishido said and they all continued to eat.

-on another side-

"Where are we going, Keigo?" Jiroh asked as they walked in the garden.

"Just follow me" Atobe went to the middle of the garden where a fountain was found. He then got a small box from his hand. Jiroh stared at it. "Happy birthday Jiroh. Sorry I wasn't able to show up all day."

Jiroh took the box and opened it. It was a silver keychain with his name on it. He looked at Atobe and saw him smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Jiroh hugged Atobe. "And all the other gifts too. Arigatou, Keigo."

"You're welcome, Jiroh" Atobe hugged back. "Happy birthday."

Jiroh smiled deviously in the hug. Oh, it always helps when you "sleep talk" loud enough for Atobe to hear about what presents you want.

* * *

**OMAKE** (a/n man. This is the first time I try this word. I don't even know if I used it correctly or what. Forgive my craziness. It does mean continuation or something, right?)

"Where are we going, Keigo?" Jiroh asked again. He already had everything he had said in his "sleep". So he didn't know what else Atobe was up to. The other regulars had gone home and they were riding a limousine. He had his head on Atobe's lap like always.

"It's a surprise…" was the only reply. He pouted but Atobe wasn't looking. After quite a long ride, they finally arrived. Somewhere he didn't even know. "Now, close your eyes."

He turned around and pouted at Atobe. But Atobe wasn't affected so he just closed his eyes and let Atobe guide him. They suddenly stopped.

"You can open your eyes now, Jiroh" Atobe smiled. Jiroh opened his eyes and stared at the house in front of him. No, it was a mansion. He looked at Atobe.

"What's this?"

"It's another present. This would be your personal vacation house. I had it built ages ago just so it would be ready on your birthday" Atobe smiled, caressing Jiroh's cheek. Jiroh smiled and hugged him.

"This is so great! Arigatou, Keigo! Arigatou!" he kissed Atobe.

When they broke apart Atobe smiled at him again. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Like it? I love it!" Jiroh exclaimed. "And I love you too, Keigo."

"I love you too, Jiroh."

They spent the night in Jiroh's new vacation house. It was one of the best days ever in Jiroh's life and it was all because of one Atobe Keigo.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Sorry if it was so bad. My first day of summer school starts today and I'm in such a hurry. It's a miracle I could write this! Well, thank you for reading anyway. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
